ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Koro-sensei
How Koro-sensei joined the Tourney Korosensei was the homeroom teacher for Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and the central character and main antihero of Assassination Classroom. Korosensei claimed to be responsible for creating the permanent crescent moon and said that he planned to destroy the earth after "teaching" Class 3-E for a year. Before the second Tourney, Korosensei journeyed back in time to see who would be worthy of taking him out. He searched Geotopia and believed Brooke would be worthy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a miniature chalboard on his tentacle arms. After the announcer calls his name Writes up "shoot me" then whips his tentacles and grabs some weapons as the camera zooms saying "Alright, people. Let's get started, shall we?" Special Moves A Missile (Neutral) Koro-sensei throws a missile at the opponent. Can you not keep up? (Side) Koro-sensei flies into the opponent at ramming speeds. Chase me if you can (Up) Koro-sensei flies into the air whipping his tentacles. I tried to be sticky (Down) Koro-sensei uses his tentacles to bind his opponent in a web and damage him/her. Gun Dance (Hyper Smash) Koro-sensei takes two AK-47s, then dances around while firing the guns wildly, then shoots two Panzerschrecks. Let me teach you my real speed (Final Smash) Koro-sensei flies at the opponent. If he hits, he grabs hold, spins him/her around, then flies into the air, they fly around the word eventually making Koro-sensei's smiling face, then they crash down with the opponent taking massive damage. Victory Animations #Koro-sensei looks into his book then raises himself saying "I'm afraid I can't let assassins return home safely..." #Koro-sensei flies and crosses his tentacle arms saying "You can't kill a teacher who travels at speeds of Mach 20..." #Koro-sensei takes some weapons and says "Here endeth the lesson." On-Screen Appearance Koro-sensei flies to his point and says "Well, why don't I just call roll while you children wear yourselves out?" Special Quotes *That's right! Maybe you will be able to kill me someday. (When fighting Goku) *You really do have the air of an assassin... I don't suppose you'd like to take a quick test? (When fighting Killua) *"Can you kill me, I wonder...? (When fighting Young Joseph) *I understand. We are both teachers, after all. (When paired with Nube) *Do you want to see all of this teacher's powers?" Trivia *Koro-sensei's rival is Sid's mate from Geotopia, Brooke. *Koro-sensei shares his English voice actor with Apachai Hopachai, Usopp, Binyah Binyah, Arsene Lupin III, Tus, General Blue, Krillin and Bardock. *Koro-sensei shares his Japanese voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Prince Fluff, Paint Roller, Fireman Sam, Gray Fox, Tumble, Carlos Ramon and Yukio Okumura. *Koro-sensei shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki, Hwa Jai, Igos du Ikana, Silber, Ky Kiske and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. *Koro-sensei shares his German voice actor with Lang Rangler, Fire Blaster, Ashram, Brawl Europe, Hercules, Carlos Ramon and Sunny. *Koro-sensei shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Lord Raptor, Subaru Shinjo and Gilthunder. *Koro-sensei shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gohan, Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoya Hibari. Category:Assassination Classroom characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters